


Quiet Retributions

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moonlightcalls asked: If your still doing sentence prompts, could you do 42. “I swear it was an accident.” with Steter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Retributions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/gifts).



Stiles liked to think that he didn’t normally overreact to things. Liked to think he was the calm, cool headed one in any situation. That probably would have been true, too, in any other situation but the one he found himself looking at.

Peter was lying on the ground beside the bonfire that some of the pack had set up, eyes opened but unseeing. Stiles could see his chest rising and falling with each breath and that was the only thing keeping him even remotely sane. He could feel his magic sparking just beneath his skin, itching to harm the ones who had harmed his soulmate.

It had taken two long years for Stiles and Peter to finally admit - to themselves and everyone else - that they were soulmates. That they had known from the first moment that they were soulmates but had ignored it, denying the truth of the feelings blooming in their chests. 

Peter didn’t want some fresh faced child who had no worldly experience as the other half to his soul; Stiles didn’t want some deranged psychopathic werewolf who was twice his age as his perfect match.

They lived in denial until they realised that the only ones they were hurting by denying it was themselves. Sure the pack weren’t truly happy to found out about the bond but none of them could fault the way the two of them changed, became healthier, after they fully accepted each other. How much easier it was to be around the two once the stench of misery and anger slowly fled their scents.

The pack knew how much it had taken for Peter and Stiles to get to where they were now, happy. The pack also knew how jealously they guarded each other, attacking first and asking questions later when one of them became hurt - and that was over small matters.

This situation, well Stiles knew he’d never felt more furious. As his vision flickered in his anger, he tried to remember that he felt something for the people standing before him - that they weren’t enemies that needed taking down.

“Tell me, exactly, how this happened.” Stiles’ voice came out like a roar and cut like a whip.

“I swear it was an accident.” Scott stepped forward, Alpha eyes burning brightly as he sensed the threat in front of him. Stiles ground his teeth at the placation he perceived the words to be.

“I didn’t ask if it was an accident, Scottie.” Stiles took gleeful pleasure in the flinch that the nickname produced in the Alpha. “I told you to tell me how you managed to. _Burn. My. Mate_.” Stiles took measured steps forward so he was between Peter and the bonfire. The heat at his back only further fueled his anger.

He knelt down and ran gentle hands along his mates body while the pack tried to figure out how to explain the situation to Stiles. His magic demanded retribution. 

Peter was in shock, completely stuck in his own head. Stiles knew he had to get Peter back to him, that the only reason he wasn’t comatose from the flashbacks was because Stiles was near. It wasn’t good enough though, Stiles needed Peter present in mind and body - and he needed it soon or else he would do something that he wouldn’t regret but would make him truly hated.

Scott stepped forward and knelt on the other side of Peter’s body. He was smart enough to not touch Peter when Stiles put his arms under Peter’s body to pick him up so he could carry his mate away from the flickering reminder of Peter’s nightmares. 

The pack walked as silent shadows behind Stiles, Scott the only one walking beside him.

“You better start talking soon.” Stiles’ voice came out as a growl. Every moment Peter remained limp in his arms was a moment more of Stiles’ patience flaking away. 

“You see, Liam decided-” Scott started to say before Stiles whipped his head to glare at him.

“Oh no, no no no Scottie. You’re the Alpha here. You take full responsibility for what happened. You allowed this to happen. You know, at every moment, what your pack is up to and you chose to ignore what one of your Beta’s was doing. So you’re going to tell me what you allowed to happen.” Stiles’ mouth turned up in a mocking smile, his eyes a penetrating and unforgiving stare.

Scott looked at him, stunned into silence as they continued their way into the house. Stiles realised this was the first time he’d probably been forced to truly choose Peter over Scott, the first time he’d willingly turned his anger on the Alpha with intent to harm.

They walked into the living room and Stiles gently placed Peter on the couch, calling out to Kira to grab some cool water and some cloths. Peter needed his body to be cooled down to take away the burning feeling that was likely flowing through him at that moment. 

The rest of the pack stood around the fringes of the room, not wanting to bring their notice to Stiles’ attention - _Good_ , Stiles thought, they wouldn’t be able to handle his wrath.Though they were stupid to think that Stiles didn’t know precisely where each one of them stood. His predatory nature was forefront and if he so chose, none of them would escape. 

Stiles didn’t have to remind Scott again to explain what had happened, thankfully for him. 

“Gasoline was poured over the firewood and left, so the fumes had time to expand around the fire pit. When the fire was finally lit, the fire caught the fumes and exploded outwards. Peter was standing too close and his back got engulfed in flame.”

Silence reigned supreme once Scott finished speaking. Only Peter’s breaths were heard. 

Stiles sloshed the water in the bowl Kira had brought him trying to ring out the cloth he’d dropped in it. His hands were shaking.

“Peter was standing too close.” Stiles repeated, not a question.

“Scott misspoke Stiles, he did not mean to imply that Peter was in any way responsible for what happened.” Lydia stepped in smoothly. Stiles would have applauded her lack of flinching when his eyes fell on her had his mind not been frothing. 

Stiles felt the chest under his hands stutter and his mind forgot the other beings in the room as his mate finally blinked his eyes. Stiles couldn’t help the flood of his magic pouring into Peter in his sudden happiness. Peter sighed in pleasure as Stiles’ warmth flowed through him and cleared away the worst of the flashbacks harmful effects. 

“Stop terrorizing the pups sweetheart.” Peter coughed out, his throat raw from his silent screams. 

Stiles knew the pack were leaving the room, his mind raging that his prey was getting away, but his eyes were swimming in blue oceans of love and he found his anger being pushed to the back of his mind. It would simmer there until he had had time to plan his revenge. 

Stiles ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, tears pooling in his eyes as the wolf leaned into the touch. 

“There’s something you can do for me.” Peter whispered into his ear. Stiles hadn’t even realised he’d buried his face into his mates neck. “You can help me forget.”

Stiles laughed out a sob and pulled the wolf to him tighter, his heart thudding in his chest from the power of his relief. His magic scanned the house and found it empty so he had no problem with picking Peter back up and carrying him to their room in the house.

He flicked a thought to throw up a ward around the house, barring everyone from entering until Stiles felt so inclined to let them back in. Then he focused all of his attention on Peter. His mate needed to feel how much Stiles loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
